1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a switching apparatus which can be used for medium-voltage cable networks, can be embedded in the soil and includes switching units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus of the aforesaid type is disclosed, for example, in the German Offenlegungsschriften Nos. 24 21 760 and 25 00 156 and in U.S. Pat. No. 2,785,319. More particularly, such apparatus includes a plurality of switching units which comprise insulation-encapsulated load circuit breakers. These switching units are disposed in an underground room to which cables are brought and are operated from the ground surface by means of a switching rod which is introduced into the underground room.
Apparatus of the above type has the advantage over the more conventional above the ground installations of requiring substantially less volume and, therefore, of being less expensive to construct. For applications in urban areas, the absence of any structures above the ground is also an advantage.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus of the above type which is of minimum complexity, but which possesses the attributes of a modern switching system, such as, for example, remote control, current measurement, switch position indication or similar functions, to thereby realize an apparatus having a high degree of functional clarity and operating safety.